gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
VEGM-225/AR ART Andreía
|model number=VEGM-225/AR |namesake= |developed from=VEGM-225 Andreía |developed into= |variants= |unit type=Mass Production Transformable Rescue Mobile Suit |launched=76 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= SARGON |known pilots= |height=20.5 meters |weight= |power plant=* |armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in nose, flight mode only) (ESPF only) * x 2 (Mounted in head) (ESPF only) * x 2 (Mounted in shoulders) (ESPF only) |system features=*Bloodhound Sensor Suite *Cutting Torch x 2 *Foam Launcher x 2 *Magnetic Clamp x 2 *Searchlight x 4 |optional equipment=*Fire Suppression Foam Tank x 2 |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in chest |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The VEGM-225/AR ART Andreía (Aero Rescue Type) (aka ART Andreía) is a transformable recovery and rescue mobile suit used by the Search and Rescue Global Organisation and ESPF. Technology & Combat Characteristics A non-combat variant of the Andreía built for multi-purpose rescue situations. Like the military version the ART Andreía is capable of full atmospheric flight and retains a few basic mounted weapons for emergency situations. The suit has enhanced MPD engines and power reserves to reach speeds up to Mach 8 in its Fighter form for rapid response and extended hovering in both modes. The ART Andreía is equipped for situations ranging from fire control to mobile suit recovery and carries an extensive loadout for any situation. Despite the "Aero" designation, the machine is fully capable of operating in space as well, but was first designed for atmospheric rescue missions. Additionally, multiple additional sensors have been added to the head, shoulders and arms for better observational capacity during rescue work. Civilian organisations (such as SARGON) also have access to ART Andreías but are provided disarmed versions, though training is carried out together with both military and civilian pilots. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* : System Features ;*Bloodhound Sensor Suite :The ART Andreía sports a far larger number of different senors on its head and main body, these massively increase the suit's detection range, including infra-red, radiation, ultrasonic ranges and magnetic fields. As the suit is not deployed in combat situations its armour is reduced to improve the sensor's sensitivity. ;*Cutting Torch :Each forearm is fitted with a short retractable sub-arm tipped with a plasma cutting torch, they are designed to cut through metal and other debris and are unsuited to combat. ;*Fire Suppression Foam Tank :Two extra tanks of fire suppression foam can be loaded to the Andreía to increase its capacity in addition to their internal supply. ;*Foam Launcher :The underside of each arm sports a foam launcher, allowing the Andreía to fire either adhesive sealant foam, or fire suppression chemicals. ;*Magnetic Clamp :The Andreía has two magnetic grappling clamps fitted, used for launching tether lines to ships or other vehicles. One launcher is fitted on each hip in mobile suit mode, but are pointed downwards in fighter mode. ;*Searchlight :Regular mobile suits are fitted with a few searchlights in the head, but are limited in number. The ART Andreía has a pair of more powerful head-mounted lights, along with one additional searchlight on each shoulder. History Notes & Trivia See also